Kamek
|hobby = Causing trouble to Yoshi and his species. |goals = Turn all Yoshis into yarn (in Yoshi's Wooly World; failed). Kidnap the Baby Mario brothers (succeeded, though this is often undone). Help King Bowser destroy the Mario Brothers (failed, ongoing). Steal the Sundream Stone from the Yoshis (In Yoshi's Crafted World; failed). |crimes = Kidnapping Attempted murder |type of villain = Evil Wizard}} Kamek is the main antagonist of the Yoshi series and a major antagonist in the Super Mario Bros. series. He is an old, yet powerful Magikoopa and apparent advisor to Bowser as well as a father figure to Bowser in his youth. He is the highest-ranking member in the Koopa Troop not counting Bowser himself (as well as possibly Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings). He first appeared in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. He was Baby Bowser's caretaker, and continues to look after Bowser, even in the present day. He is also Yoshi's archenemy. Kamek is the leader of his species known as the Magikoopas, and is sometimes referred to by his species' name. History ''Yoshi'' series Kamek appears as the main antagonist of the Yoshi series, first in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, and the future Kamek appears alongside Bowser (the game is set in the past) in Yoshi's Island DS. Kamek is a boss in Super Princess Peach who turns into Giant Kamek. He also appeared in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, sending enemies after the Mario Bros., getting cookies for Baby Bowser, and fighting the Mario Bros. at one point. Kamek possibly appeared in Super Mario Galaxy (a Magikoopa is shown attacking Mario) and Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (the Magikoopa that Bowser talks to before being tricked by Fawful into eating a Vacuum Shroom). One of his most recent appearances has been Yoshi's Wooly World, in which he turns nearly all the Yoshis into bundles of yarn, scattering them across different worlds. However, two Yoshis manage to avoid being transformed themselves, and they set off to pursue Kamek and rescue their woolly friends. Kamek is also the antagonist in Yoshi's Crafted World for Nintendo Switch. In this game, Kamek, along with Baby Bowser, tries to steal the Sundream Stone from the Yoshis; however, it loses all of its gems, making it useless, so Yoshi has to find them before Kamek does, but Kamek and Baby Bowser got it first, making Yoshi have to fight with them. ''Super Smash Bros. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kamek appears as two stickers. One is based on his appearance in Yoshi Touch & Go, which increases projectile attacks for any character. The other sticker, based on his appearance from Yoshi's Island, boosts magic attacks for Peach and Zelda. ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS'' Kamek appears in both versions of Super Smash Bros. 4 as a trophy, as part of the Yoshi's Island Trophy Box. In the Wii U version, he appears on the Mushroom Kingdom U stage, in which he will transverse the stage into one of four layouts. In Smash Tour, he can appear randomly to change the position of the checkpoints. In the 3DS version, Kamek appeared as an enemy in Smash Run, attacking with magic that reduces the player's stats. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Kamek reprises his role in the Mushroom Kingdom U stage, and as a primary grab type spirit. His ability increases magic based attacks. His spirit battle is against four Inklings equipped with Star Rods where everyone (including the player) is easy to launch. Role in the Koopa Troop Kamek's role in the Koopa Troop is yet to be made completely clear. What is certain is that he is Bowser's caretaker and possibly was once the caretaker of the previous Koopa king. Although Kamek is of the highest rank in the Koopa Troop, his actual title and role are not really known. He does seem to have a certain level of military command; especially back when Bowser was young, when he took almost complete control of the army of the Koopas. This was shown again in Yoshi's Island DS, although this is the present-day incarnation of the wizard, confirming that he still maintains a position as one of Bowser's generals. He spends a lot more time actually in the field than Bowser, and may also serve as one of Bowser's individual agents. There is also a possibility that he is the head of the Magikoopas who serve under Bowser, in the same manner that Goomboss rules the Goombas as a "puppet king". This is evidenced by the Magikoopa bio from Mario Superstar Baseball, which calls him "the best of the Magikoopas", and in Super Princess Peach, where he commands the only legion of them in the entire game (although this Magikoopa is only assumed be Kamek due to his important role of guarding Luigi and his magical abilities). If Kamek is about the same rank as Kammy Koopa, a fellow main Magikoopa, it is likely that he will be ranked slightly below Bowser and take orders only from the Royal Family themselves. Powers and Abilities Kamek is an extremely powerful sorcerer and is proficient in black magic, knowing lots of spells. He also has many magical powers: flying on a broom, teleporting, divination, creation of pink geometric magic projectiles, change of sizes of living beings or objects, pyrokinesis, duplication, mental projection, and many more. He also has access to a large library of magic books, and has some mechanical skills. Trivia *It could be possible that Bowser is the way he is because Kamek raised him to have the attitude of a dictator. *If one were to keep listening to Kamek's theme in Yoshi's Island, you would discover that his theme is just a loop of a 7-second tune. *To date the only Yoshi game he has not appeared in is Yoshi's Story. In this game, Baby Bowser was the main antagonist. *All Magikoopas are called Kamek in Japan. However, the one named Kamek internationally is assumed to be the same one who took care of Bowser as an infant. **The name difference for the Magikoopa species across regions has occasionally led to naming errors within games. The international versions of Super Princess Peach call all the Magikoopas Kamek and there are instances within the Mario Party series where Toadies are referred to as Magikoopas. Navigation Category:Magic Category:Arrogant Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:The Heavy Category:Elderly Category:Right-Hand Category:Parents Category:Mischievous Category:Male Category:Protective Category:Kidnapper Category:Strategic Category:Enforcer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Cheater Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Minion Category:Trickster Category:Homicidal Category:Revived Category:Wrathful Category:Psychics Category:Xenophobes Category:Reality-Warpers Category:On & Off Category:Evil Creator Category:Military Category:Crossover Villains Category:Elitist Category:Oppressors Category:Criminals Category:Social Darwinists Category:Jingoists Category:Totalitarians Category:Terrorists